Ferien
by OneLie
Summary: Mal wieder Urlaub, schafft der Colonel es diesmal Carter zum Angeln zu überreden!


**Ferien **  
  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating:** G  
**Anmerkung:** Na gut, die Idee is geklaut, wer sie allerdings zuerst hatte lässt sich ja wohl auch nicht mehr feststellen ...  
Ach ja, macht euch nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, Fortsetzung gibt's keine, der Rest ist der Phantasie überlassen!  
**Inhalt:** Mal wieder Urlaub, schafft der Colonel es diesmal Carter zum Angeln zu überreden?!  
**Disclaimer:** Ich hab sie mir ja nur ausgeliehen, keine Panik!

  
________________________________________________

  
„Ferieeeeeeeeen!", rief Jack genüsslich, winkte General Hammond andeutungsweise zu und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Hammond schmunzelte und beeilte sich dem Colonel mit einem Befehl zuvor zu kommen: „Die Besprechung ist beendet, Sie können wegtreten, ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Urlaub! ... Major Carter?" - „Ja Sir?" - "Sie bleiben bitte noch einen Moment", irritiert sah Sam von einem zu anderen.  
Teal'c hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, Daniel hob unwissend seine Hand zum Abschied, am Colonel blieb ihr Blick dann hängen, er hatte zwar ebenfalls nichts mehr zu sagen, doch in seinen Augen war ein Funkeln zu sehen, das Sam unweigerlich zum Lächeln brachte ... als die drei den Raum verlassen hatte wendete sie den Blick wieder dem General zu, der eben von Dr. Fraiser einige Akten erhalten hatte, er nickte Janet zu und widmete sich dann mit einem Räuspern wieder Carter ...  
  
„Major!", begrüßte Jack sie, als Sam den Besprechungsraum verließ, Daniel und Teal'c hatten inzwischen das weite gesucht, nur er hatte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt und auf Carter gewartet ... „Colonel!", wiederholte sie und hob lächelnd beide Augenbrauen, „Sir, sie wussten davon?" -  
„Zwangsurlaub, hä?", vergewisserte sich Jack und schlenderte neben ihr her in Richtung ihres Labors ... „Ich will mal hoffen das entsprang nicht ihrer Phantasie ...", meinte Sam und drehte sich ihm zu, „Siiir.", hängte sie noch gedehnt an ihre Aussage - „Klingt ja fast schon bedrohlich, ich will mal hoffen sie drohen mir nicht ... nein, es war mehr Janets Idee, aber ich war auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt die Idee dem General schmackhaft zu machen ..." - „Ich darf mich dem Stützpunkt 2 Wochenlang nicht auf 10 km Entfernung nähern, sonst habe ich mit einem Disziplinarverfahren zu rechnen ...", Sam grinste nun von einem Ohr zum anderen - „Das sich der General so an meine Formulierung hält hätte ich nicht gedacht...", grinste auch Jack und hielt Sam die Tür zu ihrem Labor auf, um ihr da ungeniert zu folgen - „Ha!", rief diese auf, „Nun haben sie sich verraten, das war von vorn bis hinten ihre Idee!" - „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage! Und was machen sie nun hier in ihrem Labor? Ich werde doch wohl nicht den General verständigen müssen?" - „Ich packe nur noch einige Dinge zusammen und hole mir etwas zu lesen, das wurde mir nicht verboten!" - „Ich werd beim nächsten mal daran denken!", murmelte Jack und verließ dann das Labor um sich seinerseits in den Urlaub zu begeben ...  
  
„Sie wissen ja Sir, für Thor gilt er soll mich hoch beamen wenn er was von mir will, die Tokra sollen 2 Wochen warten und falls die Welt untergehen sollte ... ich weiß nicht, das sollten sie sich jetzt überlegen...", verabschiedete sich Jack O'Neill von seinem Vorgesetzten, dieser klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und wendete sich an Samantha Carter ... Irgendwie hatte der Colonel es vollbracht mit seiner Abreise genauso lange zu brauchen wie sie, was in Anbetracht dessen das er sicher nicht versucht hatte physikalische Experimente in einen Rucksack zu stopfen, doch ziemlich seltsam war ... Kopfschüttelnd wollte nun auch Carter sich bei General Hammond verabschieden, im Gegensatz zum Colonel war sie keineswegs abgeneigt im Urlaub zurückbeordert zu werden, erklärend hob sie das Handy das sie für alle Fälle einstecken wollte, nun war es Hammond der den Kopf schüttelte, kurzentschlossen nahm er Carter das Handy ab und steckte es O'Neill in die Hemdtasche. Damit schob er die beiden völlig verdattert in den Aufzug, wünschte ihnen nochmals einen schönen Urlaub und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro ...  
  
„Und?", fordernd sah Jack Sam an - „Was und?", fragte diese irritiert und schnappte nach ihrem Handy - „Und - Was haben Sie vor?!" erwiderte Jack und legte warnend seine rechte Hand auf die Hemdtasche in der Sams Handy ruhte - „Nächste Woche hat Janet ebenfalls Urlaub und hat mich fest mit eingeplant, ich werde Cassandra nach langem mal wieder sehen ... Und Sie?", fragte Sam aus den Augenwinkeln immer noch das Handy beschielend.  
Jack kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf als der Lift kurz vor ihrem Ziel hielt und ein Major zustieg. Bedächtig zog er das Handy aus seiner Tasche, entledigte es der Batterien, die er wie ihm eben einfiel für seine Taschenlampe gebrauchen konnte und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche um dann des weiteren die Simkarte des Handys in die Hemdtasche des zugestiegenen Majors zu verfrachten und ihm einen frohen Geburtstag zu wünschen und letztlich das geplünderte Handy wieder an Sam zurück zu reichen, „Was machen sie denn in der ersten Ferienwoche.", sagte er beiläufig während sie den Lift verließen und sich zu ihren Autos begaben. Geschlagen seufzte Sam: „Lesen." und klopfte dabei auf ihre Gepäckstücke, sie konnte regelrecht beobachten wie sich im Kopf ihres Vorgesetzten etwas regte, der Fortgang dieses Gespräches war vorher zu sehen, „Und Sir? Was haben sie in den Ferien vor?" - „Dreimal dürfen Sie raten..." - „Hat es vielleicht etwas mit einer großen Pfütze in Minnesota und einer Angel zu tun?" - „Bingo!", rief Jack und fing an nach seinen Autoschlüsseln zu suchen, während Sam ihren Kofferraum öffnete und ihre Sachen hinein verfrachtete - „Wenn sie also nichts vorhaben ...", meinte Jack beiläufig während er seinen Wagen aufschloss, „... dann haben sie doch sicher nichts dagegen wenn ich sie morgen Vormittag abhole, damit sie ihre Fachliteratur wenigstens an der frischen Luft lesen können!", meinte er und drehte sich noch einmal nach ihr um. Das hatte Sam nun trotz allem verwundert, es war zwar fest mit dieser traditionellen Einladung zu rechnen gewesen, aber das war ja mehr eine Ankündigung, allerdings war lesen in der Sonne doch ziemlich verlockend und bei all ihrem Genie würde ihr diesmal nicht so schnell eine Ausrede einfallen, warum sollte sie Jack also nicht völlig überrumpeln: „Um 1200, sagen Sie muss ich meine eigene Angel mitbringen?", Jack klappte die Kinnlade bis zu den Zehen hinunter und er zwickte sich die Hand in der Autotür ein ... stumm nickte er und öffnete die Autotür erneut um sich beim einsteigen dann auch noch den Kopf zu stoßen ...   
  
Ende  
  


© 2002 OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )  
  
  



End file.
